Sorry
by kojika00
Summary: Kagome leaves after Inuyasha yells at her, and as he sits in his tree, he thinks about what he should do.


A/N: I heard this song in the car today. I couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. It fits him so perfectly. It was begging to be written. The song is called 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. I hope you like it! Reviews are what make me happy! That, and a good milkshake.

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha. I also don't own the song, 'Sorry'. They belong to Takahashi-sama and Buckcherry, respectively.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

Kagome was gone, again. Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku, pouting. He didn't really mean what he said. He was just so angry sometimes, that he took it out on his friends. He was angry for a lot of reasons these days.

This time, it was the fact that they hadn't found a jewel shard in over a month. Kagome hadn't even sensed one. He was just angry with the situation, not her. Instead of just saying what he meant, he yelled at her. He had asked her what good she was, if she couldn't find the shards.

Inuyasha sighed, and discarded his stiff, rigid, defensive posture, in favor of sagging against the trunk of the massive tree he was perched in. There was no one around scolding him now. He could show outward, what he felt on the inside.

_Oh, I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

He should have went and gotten her hours ago. It wasn't the same when she was gone. She was the glue that held their little, rag-tag group together. Shippo pouted and bit his ears, Sango scowled and cut him dirty looks, and Miroku was the worst. All he did was shake his damned head and look at him like he was a child.

Most of all though, Inuyasha missed her fiercely. He felt like he couldn't function normally when she wasn't around. He couldn't remember what it was like when she wasn't there. Something might come up when she was on the other side. What if he needed her? What if she needed him?

_Cause everything inside_

_It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry_

_It makes me want to die_

Not for the first time, not by a long shot, Inuyasha wished she could understand how he felt. He needed her, damn it! She couldn't just leave like this. It's not as if he really meant the things he said. What was that expression she used, 'You always hurt the ones you love'. Yes, that's right, Inuyasha loved her. He thought she understood. If the scent of her tears as she jump into the well had told him anything, it was that she didn't understand.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back_

This was getting out of hand. He needed to talk to her. There weren't that many shards left. What if they were still like this when the final battle arrived? What if one of them didn't make it? Inuyasha shuddered at his own morbid thoughts. He wanted her to know if something happened. He hated that he couldn't just say what the real reason he was so upset was. It was always on the edge of his mind.

She could leave one day, and never come back. He took it out on her, that he had no say in whether she stayed with him, or not.

He needed to tell her he was sorry, first and foremost. She wouldn't listen to the rest of what he had to say if she thought he really felt that she was useless. He needed to explain to her what had him so angry all the time, so depressed and full of rage. He didn't want forgiveness, he just wanted her to hear the reasons.

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say_

He needed to tell her that she couldn't leave him after Naraku was gone. She had to stay with him. If she didn't, he didn't know what he would do. If he couldn't be with her, then there was nothing keeping him in this life. He would end this one, and hope that he could find her again in another life. He wouldn't tell her that, but she needed to know how much she had to stay, how important she was to his very being.

_I'm sorry_

Inuyasha sighed, and slumped lower. How in the world was he supposed to say that? If he could say how he really felt, he wouldn't be in this situation.

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

How could he put it into word and keep himself from sounding like some poet wannabe, or even worse, a bumbling, stammering idiot. How could he voice that she was the only source of light in his otherwise bleak, dark world? How could he even describe to her the despair and utter torment that engulfed him if he considered what would happen if she left for good? Inuyasha could feel the panic threaten to rise now, wondering if she would hear him out.

She had every right not to. It wasn't as if he was innocent. He had said some really horrible things over the last few years. '_Oh God, she's not going to believe me.'_

_Every single day_

_I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorry_

But she had to, didn't she. After all they had been through together, Kagome just had to believe him. Even if he hadn't always said the right thing, he had always protected her, right? He always made sure she was safe, fed, and had a nice place to sleep. That was all he knew to do for her. He didn't have money, or nice things to give her. But, she never really seemed as if she wanted those things from him.

Yes, he made her cry sometimes, but he would atone for that, if she would let him. He would spend every day for the rest of their lives making it up to her. She just had to let him explain, she had to listen.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back_

Inuyasha leapt from the branches of Goshinboku, and marched towards the well. He felt his palms sweating, his lungs didn't feel right. Something was wrong with his legs, too. They felt weak and wobbly. He grabbed the rim of the well, and jumped over and down. He did it without even stopping to think. If he didn't do this now, he didn't know if he could gather the courage again. He kept repeating in his mind, over and over, '_Kagome has to know, she has to listen'._

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say_

Inuyasha bounded from the bottom of the well, and raced out of the shed that housed it. Her window was open and the scent of tears was weak, but he could still smell where she had cried in her room. He wanted to punch himself. How could he be so stupid. He should have came down the well as soon as she left. If she didn't want to ever see him again, he wouldn't blame her.

He brushed the pink curtains aside, and stepped in the window. She wasn't there. He would wait. By the smells, they were still having dinner.

_I'm sorry_

Kagome entered the room only minutes later. She gasped when she seen him, and he flattened his ears and looked at his feet.

_I'm sorry, baby_

"Inuyasha, you look like something's wrong. Did something happen?"

He couldn't answer. Looking at her, she stunned every word he wanted to say out of his head. He wildly looked around the room, everywhere but at her. He couldn't think with her scent in his nose. His lungs were starting to seize again. He was going to fold, buckle. He was going to lose her because he couldn't even get one syllable out of his mouth.

He felt Kagome's hands on his cheek, and she pushed his face up. Her expression was twisted with worry.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "What's wrong? You're scaring me."

_I'm sorry, baby_

Before he could even let himself think about what he was doing, Inuyasha swept her into a tight hug. He felt her stiffen and could almost feel the anxiety roll from her body. He hung his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder and tried to get his heart to slow.

"I'm sorry!" he choked, and held her ever tighter. He would let her leave him. She couldn't, it would destroy him.

"I didn't mean it. Please come back. I…I…lo…,"

'_Say it!'_ His mind was screaming at him. The words wouldn't form. He felt her wiggle in his arms, and knew that he had to say something soon. She was trying to get away, and that couldn't happen.

Much to his surprise, instead of trying to get loose, Kagome placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened.

"It's okay," she said softly. He could smell more tears. He could feel the panic again. If she said she didn't love him back, he would fall on his sword right there. He turned his head to look at her. Kagome was smiling.

"I know," she said, and she moved her mouth to kiss him.

_I'm sorry_


End file.
